Hostile
by Littleglow of WindClan
Summary: Rainwhisper has just become a warrior in ShadowClan. Everyone admires him, and most she-cats moon over him. Perfect life, eh? I mean, he's full of himself, and KNOWS he's the best, because he is. Until Graypaw becomes a warrior, and steals his spotlight. They hate each other. Rainwhisper has to deal with OTHER problems too! Inspired by Mike Posner's "Cooler than Me."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own the Warriors! To all readers: Feel free to send in characters! I could really use some names and more Clan cats! Post a review or PM me! I'll give you credit!**

~One~

The gray tabby tom stood straighter, lifting his muzzle into the air. "I do," He meowed.

The Clan leader nodded. "Then, with the powers of StarClan, I name you, Rainwhisper! ShadowClan is honored to have a brave, and couragous warrior like you in our Clan. You will sit vigil until morning," Dovestar meowed.

"Rainwhisper! Rainwhisper!" The Clan chanted. The young warrior grinned, pride flowing through his fur as if he were running in the wind.

Once everyone got back to their duties, Rainwhisper stood on guard, protecting the camp. He stood completely still, his ears pricked and his mind on alert.

The new warrior didn't even notice the sun begin to rise as he was watching the forest intensely.

Graypaw, a light gray and white she-cat, nudged Rainwhisper, bringing him back to reality, from his sleepy trance.

"It won't be long until _I'm_ a warrior," She meowed.

Rainwhisper narrowed his eyes, knowing that she was just trying to show off. "Sure. But don't worry. You'll still be an apprentice by the time I'm leader," He meowed.

"Your vigil is over. Now leave me alone fox-breath." Graypaw snapped, very annoyed.

_You bothered me in the first place, mouse-brain! _He thought furiously as Graypaw pranced away.

Rainwhisper padded out of camp, looking around for fresh-kill. It was leaf-fall, so the prey should be plentiful.

He saw a squirrel, and crouched, about to stalk it. But, a light brown tabby ThunderClan she-cat was chasing it. Rainwhisper leaped at her, pinning her by surprise. The she-cat writhed, her eyes full of fear as she was pinned.

"I'm sorry! Please! It was an accident, I didn't mean to trespass!" She admitted, trembling. Rainwhisper snarled, unsheathing his claws and letting her up.

"Pay more attention next time!" He growled.

The she-cat stood, and padded quickly to her border. Before going to her territory, she glanced back, looking at Rainwhisper.

"Why'd you let me go so easily?" She asked.

Rainwhisper leaped at a vole, and nipped it's neck, killing it. He glanced at the ThunderClan cat. "It's just what I learned. I wouldn't like it if someone scratched me across the face, and sent me home bleeding. So I'd never do it to others," He meowed.

The she-cat nodded. She looked like she was Graypaw's age. "I'm Wildgaze. Who are you?" She asked.

Rainwhisper noticed that Wildgaze's eyes were a beautiful green. There were different shades of green in her eyes. She really_ did _have a wild gaze.

"I'm Rainwhisper. You have beautiful eyes," He meowed.

Wildgaze laughed, and dipped her head to him. "Bye Rainwhisper." She disappeared into the bushes.

Rainwhisper suddenly stiffened. _What's wrong with me? Why did I let her go? I would've clawed her face off! _He thought, furious at himself. _Why did I tell her my name? I should've taken her to Dovestar! She should pay for crossing ShadowClan border!_ He thought.

The warrior padded back to camp, but instead of going straight to Dovestar, he fell asleep in the apprentice den, for some reason, thinking of Wildgaze.

**A/N: Do you want me to continue this? I'm not sure, it's all up to you guys! Feel free to correct my mistakes, or tell me what you don't like about mah story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMFG IM SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE! UGHH! LITTLEGLOW YOU NEED TO GET WITH THE GAME!**

_**Kestrelmoon ~ Thanks for sending in Kestrelmoon! I'll fit her in as much as I possibly can!**_

_**Echoflame of FireClan ~ xD Thanks!**_

_**Rainheart Warrior ~ Hey! That could be a warrior name! Wildrain! xP Thanks! :)**_

_**Anonymous ~ Sorry if you aren't satisfied with this, but it'll be much better later!**_

**I DON'T OWN WARRIORS!**

* * *

~Two~

Rainwhisper scowled at Graypaw who was swallowing all the attention she could. _You can't get perkier than that._ He thought defiantly. He scraped his claws on the ground as Kestrelmoon called out names for border and hunting patrols.

"Tinysnow, Foxclaw, Rainwhisper, you will be with me. Breezefeather, you can lead the hunting patrol, choose three cats of your choice," The deputy meowed. She flicked her tail dismissively, and three cats padded towards her.

Tinysnow, a small warrior, growled as Foxclaw yapped on about his huge bird that he could the other day. "I'm not swimming in your pool of brags, so shutup!" The small cat meowed. Rainwhisper stifled a laugh; it was just strange seeing an apprentice-sized cat tell off a larger warrior.

Kestrelmoon lashed her tail; a sign for them to quit quarreling.

Soon, the group was out of camp, walking along the border in silence.

**(meh, I'm lazy, so let's make it evening. *claps* CHOP CHOP!)**

Rainwhisper padded over to Kestrelmoon, dropping a mouse at her paws. "Thought you'd be hungry," He meowed.

The deputy nodded to him thankfully. "Thank you," She meowed.

Loud laughs and gasps were heard from the other side of the clearing, where there was a huge crowd of cats. He padded over in curiosity, but entirely regretted it.

It was Graypaw, talking to Breezefeather. Rainwhisper tensed his muscles, jealousy burning through his pelt. That used to be him! He had the spotlight! But no, Graypaw must think she's cooler than he is.

With a snort, Rainwhisper padded into the Warriors Den, pushing all thoughts of his jealousy out of his mind. As soon as he made contact with the warm moss bedding, he then, curled his tail around his back paw.

Maplecloud padded in, her eyes brightening when she saw Rainwhisper. She walked over to the nest beside him, and laid down, licking her paw.

There was a long and awkward silence until one of them broke it.

"I know how you feel," Maplecloud meowed. "About Graypaw? Maybe someone I care about isn't noticing me..." She meowed, looking at Rainwhisper.

Rainwhisper looked at her sympathetically. "Well, whoever this someone is, you've gotta make them notice you," He meowed, suddenly laughing. "That's what I need to do! I need to take my popularity back!" He meowed, standing quickly and padding out of the den, ideas forming in his head.

Maplecloud flattened her ears as he left, her eyes longing. "That someone was you," She whispered. But Rainwhisper was already gone.

* * *

**I KNOW! I KNOW! IT SUCKS! BUT IT ISN'T EXACTLY EASY TO WRITE A STORY WHEN YOU HAVE A MINIMUM OF 10 MINUTES ON YOUR COMPUTER!**

**It'll be better next time I swear!**


End file.
